Fifty Shades Of Secrets
by RoseQureshi
Summary: What made Anastasia Rose Grey leave her loving, caring, dominant, control-freak, megalomaniac C.E.O husband and her children? What role Luke Sawyer and Jose R. played ? Sometimes Ignorance is bliss or is it ? Ana will die in my story but don't worry she will return as her daughter. DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS BUT READ AND FIND OUT!.
1. Realizations

**OKAY, HELLO EVERYONE. I RE-WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND LOOKED OVER MY MISTAKES.**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT WRITING A FAN FICTION. I HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE BUT COULDN'T FIND COURAGE TO PUT THEM IN WORDS. IT TAKES A LOT OF COURAGE TO DO THAT. IGNORE GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO E.L JAMES WITH SOME CHARACTERS I INVENTED BELONG TO ME.**

 **Love,**

 **ROSE xx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sawyer's POV**

"Hello, sweetheart" Sawyer whispered in his phone not before looking over his shoulder to make sure that anyone might be listening to his conversation. "Hello, old man," said his 12-year-old daughter in her usual British cheeky tone. Sawyer couldn't help himself and said while smiling mischievously, "Less of the old baby girl, because as far as I remember that wasn't what Mia was saying last night…".

"Ewww… you are disgusting dad, isn't there any rule or something written there that you can't say something like that to your children" his daughter huffed. Sawyer laughed out loud at his daughter's obvious revulsion on her father's sex life. "Well you are adamant on being treated as an adult so I was talking like as one adult to another" Sawyer answered immediately referencing to her dramatic episode in front of him and his grandfather about being an adult and treated like one. He couldn't help but think it might be because she is PMSing or something but shuddered at such absurd thought because for him she was still his little princess he bought home in a pink blanket.

"Of course you were", he again heard her sigh dramatically and could bet his monthly salary on her apparent eye-roll that she clearly inherited from her mother along with other physical features, he couldn't help but sometimes watch her fascinated as how much she looks her mother, one look at her and you can tell who her mother is, except for tall height that she clearly gets from her father and top of it all her tantrums. Her mother aahhhh….. the one of a kind with the heart of gold. She wasn't just beautiful from outside but her inner goodness was also the reason he admired her more and kept her promise all these years.

"Dad I would love to talk but I am going out for lunch and some shopping with Maddie", he was brought back from musings by his daughter's impatient voice and her friend Maddie in the background shouting to hurry up. Madison Paige Bianchi the only daughter of Sir Marcus Gabriel Bianchi, who was a business tycoon and a very influential person back in his country. Sawyer's daughter and Maddie grew up together and Marcus by whom half of population of England were frightened was wrapped around little fingers of the duo. He thought the world of them and would proudly wear a hot-pink feathered boa along Sawyer and attended princess tea parties with him. Who would have thought, me Luke Richard Sawyer, the 6'3 tall wall of muscles would spend my afternoons wearing a boa grinning like a loon... Great times that has been flown away

"Okay baby girl, I will see you soon and please stay out of trouble because this time, I won't be lenient". He despite his advice rolled his eyes as if his threats stopped her before. "Okay, dad love you to moon and back, bye". And she hanged up.

Sawyer sighed and looked over his office window to Grey Manor and Pungent sound as the wind breezed through meadows thinking things through. All these needs for secrecy and guilt now suffocated him. He wanted to tell everyone about his daughter Anastasia Trevelyan Steele. Throughout the years he may have believed that Mrs Grey did it for the greater good but now 13 years later this statement seemed shallow and meaningless. It was unfair to Anastasia as she despite her maturity and intelligence were only a 12-year-old girl who needed her family.; He has to talk to Carrick Grey again so that they can make a plan to introduce _nana_ to the Grey clan. He was thinking how to do this when he heard his named being called.

"LUKE!" he heard his name calling again from distance and went to find the source. She was cutting vegetables and busy preparing for dinner. Mia Sawyer Grey, her beautiful wife, and love of her life to the day was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her black hair is. in a messy bun. She hasn't changed a bit in 8 years of marriage except for her hair that reach her waiste now but still she is her bubbly, energetic and carefree self. He loves her as much as he loved her the day they married and he made sure to share all his joys and happiness with her except ONE. They couldn't have children because of his injuries during his time in Army. She brought up the adoption but Sawyer couldn't convince himself to adopt anyone because he loved Anastasia as his own and knew that it will make her more recluse but more due to the fact he always hoped he will temp nana to come and live with him.

What has stored for Grey-Sawyer family, he didn't know but what he knew for sure was that their life won't be the same.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter and suspense. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors. Till next time.**  
 _ **Bye... xx**_


	2. A Walk Down The Memory Lane

**I WAS A LITTLE BUMMED BY RUDE COMMENTS AT FIRST BUT THEN I REMEMBERED I READ SOMEWHERE THAT _ITS NOT SHAME TO LOSE BUT IT IS SHAME TO LOS HOPE AND BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE._**

 ** _IGNORE MY MISTAKES, DESPITE MY EFFORT FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER "ERROR FREE", I AM A MERE MORTAL AND NOT ABOVE MAKING MISTAKES..._**

 _ **THANKS FOR PEOPLE WH0 SUPPORTED ME, EMINSHALL07 THANKS FOR YOUR KIND WORDS... :***_

 **SO HERE I AM,**

 **IN THIS CHAPTER I AM CLEARING ALL THE CONFUSIONS YOU GUYS PREVIOUSLY HAD. Enjoy  
**

 **LOVE,**

 _ **ROSE...xxx**_

* * *

 _ **A WALK DOWN THE MEMORY LANE**_

 **SPOV**

After having dinner and making love to my gorgeous and hot as fuck wife, I left my room and went to my office. I was still thinking about my earlier decision that I made in regards to my daughter. I recalled the events that took place 13 years ago that shaped my present.

I still remember sitting in a dark room with a very weak and visually impaired Ana that was having difficulty at first remembering me. She wasn't glowing like she did in her 2 other pregnancies; this was a very different one. She point blank refused any treatment that could harm the baby. She was now 7 months pregnant and it was not less than a miracle that she was living and the possibility of baby's survival was also on the bright side. We all were apprehensive at the beginning and asked her to abort. Boy that went down bad. She insisted on keeping the baby as she said it was her only connection to her husband and his love for her and at least unless she dies, Baby Grey will be with her as the baby was made out of love.

"Are you sure Ana, there's still time to turn back?", Sawyer asked again in hopes that Anastasia will change her decision and go back to her husband but the stubborn as she is, he know it's impossible and as expected shook her head as she refused. There he was sitting in a dark room with the woman, he thought of as a younger sister, Sawyer knew that her decision might backfire on him and things will become more complicated but last decision was to be made by Ana and no matter what he knew in his heart that he will abide by the decision.

"Yes, Luke I am sure. As much it hurts to leave things as they are, sometimes ignorance is bliss. I know that Christian couldn't come out of this grief and will close off more than he was before me coming into his life and my children need a parent, it's hard for me too, but Luke it has to be done, Please promise me you will look after José and this baby for me." She pleaded with those powder blue eyes which have lost their usual shine and were empty and dead. Tears have dried long now taking shine and life out of them because she has cried so much hugging Christian's and kid's clothes that Sawyer sneaked out for her. Due to her illness now she is practically blind and can't see photos so he came up with this idea. Sawyer placed his hand on her pregnant belly and sighed, "Okay Ana I promise, now please rest" and gave her a weak smile and kiss on the forehead and left the room with a gloomy heart.

That was the last time I saw Ana as I got a call near midnight, one we were dreading. Ana started having a seizure and was rushed to the hospital. She died shortly after her arrival and doctors had to open and cut the baby out of her belly because baby's life was in danger too. We named her after her mother and her identity as a Steele. Carrick suggested Trevelyan as a middle name so sh can have a connection to her father as well

* * *

 _ **8 MONTHS BEFORE:**_

It all started after Christmas holidays, Phoebe was 2 and teddy was 4. As her close protection, I noticed something was not right. She was constantly having headaches, which she chalked up as workload. I didn't report it back to the boss because, for one, he might freak out and do something silly or get overboard protective and secondly because he was swamped with acquisitions and I didn't think it can be anything serious, then Ana started getting mercurial and started having memory problems. She would forget simple things and her senses started to malfunction. I joked about her old age catching up to her and we had a good laugh about it. She got nauseous one day and I got fed up and threatened to tell Mr Grey if she didn't get checked by a doctor. She agreed and we went to see Dr Colton who was Grey's family doctor. She came back an hour later and told me that doctor had done some tests and she has to come back on coming Monday. We went home early as Ana was still having a headache and she spent rest of her day playing with her kids.

On Monday, I drove her to the doctor's office and waited outside. After an hour, she came back and her face was ashen. I asked her but she didn't talk but requested me to take her home as she wasn't feeling well and that she will work from home. Christian was in Thailand as the deal he was working on went south and he personally had to go meet the board of directors in order to save the deal and thousands of people's jobs. For the next three days, she remained at home and quiet, not her usual self.

It was Friday today and Mr Grey was due back today, in fact, he was airborne as we speak but Ana didn't know this because Mr Grey wanted to surprise Ana. I had this feeling in my heart that something bad was going to happen but I wasn't sure what it was. According to plan, children were at Carrick and Grace's house so was Ryan and Reynolds so Mr. & Mrs Grey can have privacy. Ana was sleeping in her room, At 3 o' clock I saw in the CCTV image of the main gate that José Rodriguez was here to meet Ana. Great! I thought and rolled my eyes, the boss will blow his top over his visit. I let him in and met him in the foyer. He then told me that Ana has asked him to meet here. I was quite confused that why would Ana not tell me about it.

I went to her room and knocked. On 4th knock she let me know that she is awake and will be out in a minute. When she came out, I was shocked to see her red eyes as she was have cried to sleep. She asked me why I disturbed her sleep, I told her about José 's arrival, and turns out yet again, she forgot to tell me. She asked me to let him be seated in her office. She went back to change.

After telling him to go to Ana's office, I went back to the security office and texted Mia to know if she can come and meet me tonight. Yes, I and Mia Grey are dating secretly for past 2 years after she broke off with Ethan. We are keeping it a secret but I suspect Ana knows. While waiting for Mia to answer, I went to make some coffee when I heard Ana's sobs. I got alerted immediately and went towards her office. Her office door was ajar so I could listen to her conversation.

Ana, you should tell Christian, he deserves to know, that was José 's hoarse voice. So it means José was crying too. "José , I thought thi.. this thr.. thr.. through, if ever Christian finds out that I am going to die, he will revert back to a very dark place and I have my children to think about too". Upon hearing this, the mug in my hand fell down and they got aware of my presence. I was too stunned with the news to gauge my surrounding. Ana came, took my hand and I went along her and seated on the brown sofa in her office beside her. She told me that she was diagnosed with brain tumour malignant grade VI and her days in this world were a very few left. She wanted to do something for her family to ease their pain.

I sat there for a while holding her to me, I couldn't think of mind felt numb but then I snapped out of it because I had to be there for Ana. She had been like a sister to me and always treated me like family. I asked how she wants to go about it. She then told me plan. I wasn't anywhere agreeing to this ridiculous idea but then she saw me with those innocent, teary powder blue eyes biting her lip, preventing her cries and I knew I was a goner. I went along because Grey family was the only family I had known and I grew close to them. I told about Mr Grey's surprise arrival and we made the plan.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later,  
**_

 **CPOV**

Those incompetent stubborn fuckers, the visit was totally waste of my time. They just needed the medal for meeting Christian Grey in person. He closed the deal and came back as soon as possible. Christian couldn't help but curse again the director of the company he was interested in. As the plane landed, he felt giddy like a school boy because he was taking Ana to Canlis for a romantic dinner and then Escala for their kinky fuckery. Lately, he was unable to give Ana time as this deal was sucking all his energy and time but he was going to make it up to her tonight. His dick twitched at the thought.

He and Taylor went towards the house on Sound. There was no one in foyer greeting him which was strange because Ana always met him here for as long as he can remember when he comes back home. Sawyer was nowhere to be found. She may be asleep, he thought to himself and went to his room. When he got close, he heard some voices coming from inside. He opened the door and saw RED…

Anastasia Rose Grey, on our bed, was lying and so was JOSÉ FUCKING RODRIGUEZ both panting heavily. When she saw me in the room, her eyes got wide as a saucer and in the midst of all the anger I actually felt afraid that her eyes might not pop out of the sockets. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE? I roared and clutched my hair with both hands. I had a pretty good what was happening in here but my mind doesn't like what was coming up. I punched José in the face and he started bleeding like a pig. I started kicking his ribs when Ana came to his rescue and the betrayal couldn't be more obvious. She bent down on her knees and started checking damages on his face as well as shielding him from more blows. Taylor was now in the room accessing the situation and holding me back. I remember very well that Ana just looked me in the eye, smiled weakly and stared at me like she was saying goodbye and something else I wasn't unable to figure in the fog of my rage. She neither said sorry once nor why she did it. She walked in our walk in closet, a half minute later, came back with a bag. How she had a bag prepared, I couldn't understand the reason and chose not to delve into it right now. I whispered GET OUT and she took fucker's hand and was out of the house. My life, my Ana, my lightness was snatched away from me, and the depth of the situation caught me as I saw fucker's car driving away. It was the last thing I remembered saying before complete darkness engulfed me.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... ;)  
_**


	3. Not An Update

**THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE. AND YES I WAS INSPIRED FROM A STORY I READ HERE BUT IN THAT STORY, THERE IS JUST A LETTER THAT PHOBOE FINDS WHEN SHE GOES LOOKING FOR ANA BUT IN MY STORY, ANA GAVE BIRTH TO A GIRL THAT JOSE AND SAWYER RAISED AND ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT HER AND HER LIFE BEFORE AND AFTER MEETING GREY'S. SHE IS A SPLIT IMAGE OF OUR ANA SO TECHNICALLY ANA WILL STILL BE IN STORY AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT CHRISTIAN WONT MOVE ON. ETERNAL LOVE HE HAS FOR ANA. THATS wHY I DIDN'T CLARIFY IT IN THE BEGINIG. SO KEEP PATIENCE AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AGAIN.**

 **LOVE**

 _ **ROSE...xxx**_


	4. Anastasia Out of The Bag

**Author's note:**

 **Firstly** , I am touched with so much humble and nice reviewers that supported me and gave me strength to go on with my story despite all my mistakes. There were some **LOSERS** a.k.a **"GUEST REVIEWERS"** who have minds more narrow and tight than a virgin. I **NEVER** indicated that this fan fiction is an INCEST STORY. Keep your sick fantasies to yourself. And please next time you want to comment how bad my story is, I suggest you to grow a pair and sign up here and then comment on my story. If you don't like my story, **DON'T READ IT.**

 **Secondly** , I made a Pinterest board and now you can see people and places I will talk about in my story. I'll update it with my chapters.

rosequreshi/fifty-shades-of-secrets/

Here is the next chapter.

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **Rose….xxx**_

* * *

 _ **Anastasia Out of The Bag  
**_

 **Chapter#3**

 **Phoebe's POV**

Stupid Ava's tardiness, Phoebe cursed her best friend slash cousin while waiting for in her SUV along his CPO Uncle Ryan. I# am wearing a Tahari Topper, Chelsea28 Top and tight denim jeans with sun glasses and Valentino 'Rockstud' Ankle Strap Sandal in nude and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

Avalon Adele Grey, Ava for short, is a social butterfly and chatterbox, with gorgeous strawberry blonde hairs she gets from her mother and striking blue eyes from her father paired with a killer body and Fashion sense. She is very popular in boys and she loves the attention she gets, Uncle Elliot, on the other doesn't.

I am a little different. I have brown hairs that I got from my mom and clear gray eyes from dad. People find the color of my eyes unique. I work out with Uncle Sawyer on the daily basis. It is required for us Grey girls to learn self-defense, daddy insists on it as well as how to use a gun much to dad's dislike. Papa Ray insists on it as he taught mom that too. He never left us after mom's disappearance. He was disappointed in her at first, but when there was no contact between the two, he realized something was wrong. Daddy and Papa, in their heart, believe that there is another side of this story. They still hope to get mom back, but they keep a façade that they don't give a damn about her in front of everybody.

I have a very athletic body and am very much confident in my skin and I dress according to fashion too but more reserved than Ava for my father's sake. Don't want to give him extra tension than necessary. I don't have a boyfriend yet, because I am 14 going to be 15 in a few days and my father has a rule of no dating until 17. Teddy is, now-a-days, very happy because he turned 17 and is after girls like a thirsty man towards water or a kid in toys shop that couldn't decide the one he wants. He changes his girlfriends like he changes his underwear. Grandma Grace said something about him being following in Uncle Elliot's footsteps. Dad needs to have a talk with him or in a few months we will surely have a girl our doorstep with my nephew or niece in her lap.

Today we are going over Grandpa and Grandma's house in Bellevue to keep Grandma Grace company while Grandpa Carrick is away on a conference in London. Ava has decided to tag along, that is the reason I am waiting on her. Brandon will also be joining us. In fact, we are going to pick him up from daycare and together we will go to Bellevue. Brandon Elliot Grey is our younger brother, just turned 5 a few months back. He was brought in hospital injured due to an accident in which his both parents died on the spot; he was also in very critical condition. It was a coincidence that dad and I decided to take Grandma to lunch that day and she was paged during lunch because Dr. Trevelyan Grey was requested back immediately as Brandon was not taking his medicine. He wanted Grace because he has only opened up to her. We came back to the hospital and Grandma directly went in his room. She asked if we wanted to come. We agreed and went inside. He was a little 2-year-old boy with brown hairs and clear brown eyes. He was crying his eyes out but as his eyes lighted on sight of Grandma was spectacular. She rushed to his bed and he didn't hesitate for a moment and sat in his lap. After sometime she asked him if he wanted to meet us. He nodded. I went and introduced myself and dad as dad was just watching him attentively. We started talking as expected he was a very cute little boy. Grandma had to make a round so she left us with Brandon as surprisingly he was not bothered by it. He told us he liked boats, trains, chocolate cake, and helilopters as he calls it and my dad started telling him about his cars, boats and helicopters animatedly. Typical boys and their toys, I rolled my eyes. When the nurse came to give him an injection, he started crying hysterically obviously scared of injections. Something in dad snapped that day and he went into dad mode and hugged Brandon tightly and told him he is here and kissed him. He ordered the nurse to take the injection away as his son won't need it. His statement not only shocked me and him but also we heard a gasp from the door as Grandma stood there, her hands on her mouth and tears filled in her eyes.

Later, Grandma took dad for WALK outside and I took this opportunity to bring Teddy in the loop. He was overly ecstatic at the possibility of being a big brother to a boy and he told me that he is coming down to the hospital as he left his rowing practice early to meet his brother. I went outside and heard Grace ask dad that if he is sure about it, because a 2-year-old" can be difficult to raise a kid alone, probably referring to me after mom left us and dad had to raise a 4 and 2 years! old alone. I went to them and told that he is not alone and I and teddy will help him raise Brandon, so he wishes to take him in. I had never seen dad smile so big. Brandon was discharged from the hospital following week and we took him home. The adoption process was easier because of dad's influence and Brandon became a Grey. Brandon adjusted very easily but he missed his mommy and daddy at first but after some time he got use to us and our lives are a little brighter than before due to his cute antics. He is the icing on the Grey family cake and a total grandma's boy.

She flipped her stranded manes of brown hair back from her face while she stood there thinking about things. There was a lot of tension in our family nowadays because Ava wanted to go abroad for College like Aunt Mia. Naturally, I wanted that too but our dads were another story. .budge. Ava was being her stubborn self, making everybody's life hell. She was late because she bunked her last class and went to the computer lab to research our options. After a while, I saw her coming in her Treasure & Bond Chambray Shirt, Amour Vert Tank & Paige Denim Jeans. She was looking gorgeous as always, but what made me stop in my tracks was her face, filed with apprehension and she was NERVOUS and LOST? What the actual fuck! She thought, no it can't be true, her cousin never and I mean never gets nervous she is like Aunt Kate, very opinionated, confident and outspoken. Whatever has rattled her cage must be huge. I decided to keep quiet for now and start fiddling with my phone so no one suspects anything, as her Uncle Ryan was here to pick up and she didn't want to broach it in front of the third person as well as she didn't want, whatever it is, to reach his overly protective father. After my father found out about my mother's "infidelity" and then her disappearance, my father went to more into protective mode. He tried to erase her from our life, as they say out of sight, out of mind. We, in Grey family, are not allowed to even say her name. My father thinks he can fool everyone by his angry and resentful attitude towards my mother but I know he still wears his wedding band on a chain around his neck and he also keeps her photo in the middle drawer of the left side of his desk in his home office. We are not allowed in his room but I sneaked in a few years back and HER side of his closet still has some of her clothes. Uncle Elliot gave up setting him on dates so he might move on with his life, but dad has never shown an ounce of interest in anyone and spent all his free time with us. Brandon is a very welcome addition to our family.

We arrived at Bellevue and as always, Grandma met us at the door. We settled in. Ava went to the restroom. She is silent and thinking very hard. Now, I am intrigued what her problem is.

 **Ava's POV:**

I shut the door of the restroom and locked it. I had to get away from Phoebe to think. I know she sensed something is wrong and was about to interrogate me so I took off. I needed time to cool off as well as think how to proceed. I don't know what to think of it or do with this information. I may have found _her,_ but the faces I saw with her were the ones I saw on daily" basis.

So this is the reason behind Grandpa's conferences in England. She thought darkly. I don't know who I can confine in. I can't tell Phoebe, she will go all gun blazing , merciless and murderous. But they deserve it. Didn't they saw how Phoebe and teddy were throughout their childhood? How Uncle Christian has been. All our family suffered by it. Phoebe told me that Uncle Christian had Uncle Sawyer look for Aunt Ana making it convenient for him to lie about it. Grandpa Carrick is not here to bear the brunt but Uncle Sawyer will do for now.

Well Mr. Sawyer, you better have answers to all the questions. I am going to drop the bomb tonight at the family dinner.

 _ **Cliffhanger…. I hate them too but I had to cut somewhere…**_

 _ **Please leave a review. Positive criticism is always welcomed.**_


End file.
